


Love After the War

by Elena78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Smutty Claus 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78
Summary: Returning back to Hogwarts a year after the war, Draco and Hermione find comfort in each other.For demented_mei on LiveJournal for Smutty Claus 2019
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: Smutty Claus Exchange





	Love After the War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demented_mei](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=demented_mei).



Hermione Granger walked the halls of Hogwarts, tears falling down her face. A year on from the battle, the devastation that she remembered was gone, but she could see the remanence of the war. She stopped as she stared at one spot. The blood long was gone, but you could see where it stained the ground.

“I never thought I’d die in the war.”

Hermione jumped when she saw a ghostly figure beside her. “Lavender?”

The ghost of Lavender Brown smiled and nodded. “It was such a shock to me too. I woke up with the war still going on around me, but I wasn’t in my body anymore.”

“I’m so sorry,” Hermione said, never thinking that any of the students would become ghosts. “I tried to save you,”

“My wounds were too severe,” Lavender said reassuringly but changed the subject. “I hear that you and Ron broke up.”

“Yes. We realised that we did love each other, just not that way.”

“I always knew that,” Lavender admitted. “But you were both very stubborn people.”

Hermione didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t fair the way Ron and Lavender broke up, and it was because of herself that it happened.

“But you and Draco Malfoy,” Lavender continued. “That, I never saw coming.”

Hermione felt the heat rise in her cheeks. “I don’t think anyone did.”

“He’s waiting for you. In the Room of Requirement.” Lavender said and began floating away.

“Wait, how did you know?”

“There are some others that you’ll get to meet, our ghosts. We’ll be at dinner; I’ll see you there.” Lavender said as she disappeared through the wall.

It was then she heard them whispering. But as she tuned in to the noise, it was more like a murmur of voices. The portraits were whispering to each other, and hands were pointing towards her, gossiping. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to the Room of Requirement.

Entering the hidden room, Hermione saw Draco hunched on the side of a bed, a familiar one. Draco had requested the Rom of Requirement be his childhood bedroom. The only place he had felt safe. “Draco?”

He looked at Hermione, and she gasped. The look of despair on his face was something she hadn’t seen before. “I can’t be here, Hermione.”

“Of course, you can. What happened?” Hermione asked as she kneeled before him, her hands resting on his lap.

“So many died here.” Draco sighed as a tear escaped and rolled down his face. “How many were because of me?”

“Draco,” Hermione said as moved to wrap her hands around his, half-sitting on the bed and his lap. Draco hugged her back, sobbing into her arms.

Hermione let him cry. It wasn’t often she saw this side of him, and it tore at her heart. Once Draco had calmed, he lifted his head, and Hermione helped wipe tears from his eyes.

Without a word, Draco claimed Hermione’s lips with his. Hermione could taste his salty tears as she kissed Draco back, opening her mouth for him. Draco moved so Hermione could lean back on the bed, his weight settling upon hers.

Hermione could feel desire swirling through her veins, making her feel like she was burning from the inside out. Draco’s lips moved, and he kissed and nibbled on her neck. She wanted him to stop and never stop at the same time. Her legs moved underneath Draco as her desire pooled between her thighs.

Frustrated with clothing, Hermione gently pushed Draco up and began pulling at her shirt.

“Hermione,” Draco said as he smiled at Hermione. “You’re a witch.”

“Oh, right,” Hermione shook her head and reached for her wand. A quick spell murmured, and their clothes were gone, folded, and sat on a chair.

Hermione stared at Draco, drinking in the sight before her, he was kneeling, his erection stood tall and proud, and Hermione licked her lips. Her eyes moved up and feasted on his sculptured body. His arms were strong and inviting. It was an odd attraction of hers, but anyone that had beautiful, muscular arms that could hold her was desirable.

Her eyes kept roaming up, appreciating his broad chest, and her hand reached up to touch him. Draco closed a hand over hers, his thumb lightly stroking her hand. “Are you done?”

Hermione met his eyes with hers, her hand burning from his touch, her need growing, but she grinned at him. “I don’t think I will ever be done, not with you.”

Draco’s smile lit his face, and Hermione moved, so she was kneeling too, her hand sliding up his chest, resting on his neck. Hermione leaned in, pulling Draco to her, dropping her hand slightly and kissed his neck. She loved the smoothness of his skin and hearing Draco moan only increased her desire.

Hermione moved her way up to his mouth, and Draco opened him for her. His tongue was seeking hers. Draco pulled Hermione closer to him, his erection pressed against her belly.

“I want it,” she whispered around their kiss.

Draco pulled away, grinning. He laid down on his back, Hermione straddling him. She leaned down to kiss him, but just missed his mouth and began kissing his neck again, making Draco laugh.

“You tease,” He joked, but his smile faded as Hermione moved her mouth down his body and to his chest. He hissed as Hermione took his nipple in her mouth, flicking the small bud with her tongue.

She let his nipple fall from her mouth and moved her way down. Draco giggled as her tongue dragged over his abs, kissing them and savouring his warmth. Her chin tickled from his hair as she continued her way down, avoiding the shaft of his cock. She’d move her lips down one side, then back up and down the other side. Draco bucked his hips, but Hermione would not give in. Instead, she moved lower, kissing down his thighs, inching her way between them, her nose brushing against his balls.

“Hermione,” Draco breathed. “Two can play at your game, you know.”

Hermione laughed but rewarded him by taking his balls into her mouth. Draco gasped as she kissed, licked, and sucked on him. Hermione finally dragged her tongue up along his length, kissing the head, before licking down the other side. Draco moaned, and she chanced a look up at him.

Draco’s eyes were closed, his head tilted slightly back. She continued to watch him as she moved and finally took him deep into her mouth. She closed her mouth around him, taking her sweet time moving him out of her mouth again, sucking just on the head of his cock, before slowly moving her way down again. Draco hissed as Hermione sped up her pace, her hand moving at the base in time with her mouth.

Draco began bucking his hips in time with Hermione’s mouth when she stopped suddenly. Draco’s eyes flew open, and he tried to look down at her.

“What…”

“Shhh,” Hermione hushed him with a smile. She moved up, straddling him again and guided him inside her. She sat for a moment savouring how full he made her feel, her walls clenching around him.

“Hermione,” Draco said as he now admired her body. “I’ll blow right here and now if you don’t stop that.”

Hermione grinned as she realised she was still clenching her walls around him. She stopped, relaxing upon him. His hands reached up, taking a breast in each hand, and rubbing and flicking at her nipples.

Hermione softly moaned as she began moving above him, her hips rocking in a slow, but a deliberate way. Her head leaned back as she breathed deeply, and she felt his cock thrust inside of her. Draco’s hands on her breasts, adding to her desire as she moved faster above him.

“Hermione, stop,” Draco said, but Hermione ignored him. “Hermione,” he said again, this time holding her hips to stop her. “Not yet.”

“What?” Hermione finally answered as her eyes opened and slowly regained focus on him.

Draco grinned. Hermione's cheeks flushed, beads of sweat were forming on her skin, and she was panting as she tried to regain her breath.

“My turn,” he said as he lifted her, and they switched positions.

Draco kissed her, their lounges battling to win a new battle. He pulled out of the kiss and kissed her back again, paying attention to both sides. Hermione moaned as she began feeling her desire swirling around in her veins, she desperately wanted to release, but Draco was relishing in teasing her this time.

He moved his mouth down to her breasts, taking one in his mouth, sucking and flicking her nipple with his tongue. A hand was on the other, fingers mimicking his tongue. Hermione arched her back and moaned, pressing his head tighter to her breast, her pussy walls clenching, her juices flowing.

Draco released her breasts and moved his way down her body, kissing and nibbling her on the way down. He didn’t tease her the way she did to him, but he found another way instead.

Draco slipped his tongue between her folds, missing her little bud of desire. He moved his tongue around her lips, dipping it occasionally into her, tasting her.

“Draco, please,” Hermione pleaded, moving her hips up. But Draco refused to give in. He’d move his lips up and away from where she wanted him to be and began it all over again.

Hermione’s fists clenched the bed covers in frustration. “Draco!”

He laughed, loving her pleads for release. He looked up at her, her eyes met him and he gave in. His tongue flicked at her clit before taking it in his mouth, sucking on her little bud, grinning as he heard her moan and her body began to respond.

He ravished her; his tongue relentless on her core. Hermione’s body felt like it was on fire, her body trembling as her body begged for release. Draco slowed his movements to an agonising pace, and Hermione’s toes curled as she felt her climax build, Draco sucked her clit back into his mouth, and that sent her over the edge. Her body stiffened, but convulsed at the same time, she let out a long, moan as her body felt the wave of pleasure wash over her. She gasped as she felt Draco’s tongue begin its assault on her again, Hermione didn’t have time to breathe when the next wave hit her, this time Her body trembled with her orgasm, her scream muffled by the bed covers as she pulled them over her.

Draco let her go, smiling as he watched her uncover her face, eyes closed, and trying to regain her breath. He moved up, taking her lips with his, kissing her slowly and lovingly. Hermione could taste herself on his lips, her scent intoxicating her, and she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back.

He guided himself inside her. She was hot, wet, and Draco’s lust took over. His lips left hers as he moved faster, his hips working on their own as his orgasm was building. He lifted her legs, hooking his arms around them to deepen his thrusts.

Hermione felt her desire building as his cock filled her, hitting her in the right place. But for her, it wasn’t enough. Her hand reached down to her clit, gently circling her finger around the over-sensitive bud. Her finger felt Draco’s cock slide into her as she circled around, building her climax up again.

Draco watched Hermione, his pace picking up as he felt Hermione’s walls clench around him again. Draco could feel sweat dripping off his forehead as he closed his eyes, both lost in their mutual pleasure.

“Hermione,” Draco breathed out her name.

Hermione increased pressure on her clit as the next wave hit her, her body stiffened again, but her walls convulsed around Draco. Draco grunted as his release flooded inside of Hermione. His cock pulsated inside of her as Hermione came back down from her orgasm. Draco collapsed on her; their breathing laboured as they recovered.

Finally, Draco rolled and lay beside her. Hermione felt the cold air wah over her body, causing gooseflesh to break out over her and her nipples stood at attention. Hermione cupped her breasts with her hands, pinching at her nipples, and she moaned.

Draco grinned beside her as he watched her play with her body. “You are insatiable!” He said as he rolled onto his side, his hand moving between her legs, and finding her clit.

Hermione shuddered as Draco circled her tiny bud, but gasped as he dipped his finger inside her, gathering her wetness to spread around her clit.

Draco and Hermione spent the next few hours exploring and pleasuring each other. Just when one orgasm washed over her, the next one built. When Draco finally stirred, he looked at his watch, his eyes taking time to adjust.

“Hermione,” he whispered but realised that wasn’t going to wake her. He gently shook her, and she stirred.

“Again?” She murmured, and Draco giggled.

“As much as I’d love to take you again, it’s almost time for dinner.”

Hermione sighed, and her eyes focused as her mind woke from its haze. “I am famished,” she said with a grin. “Shower?”

Draco laughed and helped her up on shaky legs. They showered, changed, and finally left the Room of Requirement behind. Walking hand in hand, they entered the Great Hall. Hermione found Harry and Ron and headed their way, dragging a reluctant Draco behind her.

She stopped and looked at him. “What is it?”

“That’s the Gryffindor table,” Draco said and looked at his one. “That’s where I belong.”

“No, Draco,” Hermione said, as he leaned up to kiss him. “You belong with me.”

“C’mon Draco,” an impatient Pansy called, and Draco saw her sitting next to Ron. She patted to the two spare spots beside them, and Draco relaxed.

“We’ll visit the Slytherin table too,” Hermione said, squeezing Draco’s hand.

Draco nodded and followed Hermione to their seats. Harry and Ginny sat opposite them with Luna and Dean Thomas. Draco realised then that he would feel like home no matter where he was, as long as he had Hermione by his side.

After a short speech by Professor McGonagall, the feast began. No-one would have known that lovers were once enemies, that friends were made in all houses. The war was indeed behind them, and now they got to live.


End file.
